DIL KA TUKDA
by KAVINSANJANA
Summary: Kya pehli nazar ka pyaar sachcha hota h? Nothing much to say... My new rajvi fic... Hope you all like it...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello** **everyone... Ho** **pe** **u all are fine..**

 **I'm going to start my brand new fic on rajvi...**

 **Here I start the fic...**

 **Chapter 1**

 ** _!DIL KA TUKDA!_**

"Oh my god... I'm such a fool..." A boy of 22-23 years said to himself.

Just then his phone rang and he picked it up saying-" haan dad... car kharaab ho gayi h... minor problem h... jaldi theek ho jaegi..."

He disconnected the call and said-" chal beta **rajat** lag ja kaam pe..."

He tried to repair the car when he heard a voice-" excuse me..."

He forced his head out from the bonnet of the car and looked from where the voice came.

He was stunned seeing a girl standing.. She must be probably of 19- 20 years... she was wearing a red colored long skirt with white tank top and a chunari print scarf tied around her neck. Her long opened straight hairs were adding to her beauty.

Girl-" wo actuality mai raasta bhatak gayi hu... toh aap mujhe bata sakte h ki Excel college kis taraf h..."

Rajat came out of the trance and said-" wo yaha se straight then third left turn..."

Girl-" thanks.."

She started to move when rajat said-" yaha se thoda dur h.. aap do minute rokiye meri car almost theek ho gayi h mai aapko drop kar deta hu..." Don't know why but he wanted to spend sometime with her.

Girl simply smiled and said-" its okay mai chali jaungi... thank you so much..."

The girl stated to move and rajat turned back to repair his car. But this time he was having a constant smile on his face.

Rajat's POV-' pata nai aisa kyu lag raha h ki mai tumse dobaara zaroor milunga...'

Here,the girl was walking but she suddenly stopped and turned back to look at HIM. A smile came on her face and she turned and moved to her destination.

 ** _After 5 months;_**

A girl was taking rest in her hostel room when their was a bang on her door.

She got up and said-" aa gayi ye..."

She opened the door and said-" itni tez se darwaaza kyu khatkhata rahi ho nikita.."

Nikita stormed in and said-" tu taiyaar nai hui..."

Girl-" bas ho rahi hu.."

She went towards washroom and nikita said-" jaldi kar **purvi...** mere mom dad ki anniversary h aur mai hi late ho jaungi..."

Purvi(from in the washroom)-" aa rahi hu..."

Purvi got ready and both the friends headed towards the party.

 **In the party;**

It was a huge party and everyone was enjoying when suddenly purvi spotted someone.

Purvi-" ye yaha..."

Purvi went towards nikita and said-" nikita...(pointing towards the person) ye kaun h..."

Nikita(thinking)-" aahhmmm... ye haan.. ye mere dad ke friend ka beta h... naam toh mujhe nai pata but by face jaanti hu..."

Suddenly someone called nikita and nikita said-" mai abhi aayi purvi..."

Purvi nodded and nikita went from their.

Purvi was looking at the person and at an instant the person also looked at her. Their eyes met for a second and purvi immediately turned to other side as if she didn't look at HIM.

After a minute or so, purvi turned but she saw that he was not their. She started looking here and there when she heard a voice-" aap mujhe dhundh rahi h.."

She slowly turned and was stunned seeing him. He was wearing navy blue jeans and white colored shirt... looking super handsome.

Person(rajat)-kya hua?"

Purvi(coming to reality)-" aap yaha..."

Rajat(teasingly)-" haan... Kyu nai aa sakta?"

Purvi smiled slyly and said-" nai aisi baat nai h..."

Suddenly there was a couple dance competition announcement and rajat said-" agar aapko aitraaz na ho toh kya aap mere saath dance karengi..."

Purvi's POV-' how humble he is!'

Rajat extended his hand and purvi kept her hand on his nervously and they went towards the dance floor.

The song was playing and they started couple dance.

Rajat slowly kept his hand on her waist and pulled her a little towards himself. Purvi blushed and smiled and kept her hand on his shoulder. They entangled their fingers and stared dancing smoothly.

Rajat-" by the way... mera naam rajat h... aur aapka..."

Purvi-" mera naam purvi h..."

He twirled her and she collided with his chest. She herself don't know why she was feeling so nervous being close to him and rajat was also feeling the same.

Rajat-" aap Excel college mai padhti h na..."

Purvi-" aapko ab tak yaad h..."

Rajat smiled and purvi said-" waise aap kya karte..."

Rajat-" mai bhi student hu... Xavier college mei... ek baat kahu..."

Purvi-" kya?"

Rajat twirled her and hugged her from back saying-" aap aaj bahut khoobsurat lag rahi h..."

His voice was just above a whisper and purvi got goosebumps in her body. She closed her eyes feeling him close to her.

But she controlled herself and said-" aap kitna flirt karte h.."

Rajat turned her towards him with a slight force and with this, her hairs came on her face.

Rajat removed her hairs slowly and said-" aaj tak kisi se nai kiya..."

Purvi smiled slightly and said-" aur ye baat kitni ladkiyo se kahi h..."

Rajat smiled and pulled her close to him and whispered in her ears-" sirf ek ladki se..."

He moved back and they looked at each other. Purvi came out of the eye lock and looked down while hiding her blush.

The dance got over and rajvi came down the floor.

Purvi-" aap dance bahut achcha karte h..."

Rajat-" humesha nai..."

Purvi(confused)-" matlab..."

Rajat-" aap jaisi partner nai hoti na..."

She controlled her blush and said-" aap bhi na rajat..."

Rajat(teasingly)-"mai bhi kya?"

Purvi looked at him and said while stammering a bit-" mujhe bhook lagi h...mai khaana khaane jaa rahi hu..."

She turned to go when rajat said-" purvi..."

She turned to him and he instantly clicked her pick.

Rajat-" bye..."

Saying this, he went from their and purvi smiled slightly and went to have her dinner...

...

...

...

...

 ***...***

 **Hope you all liked the concept... should I continue?**

 **I know I have many pending updates but I will update them as soon as my exam will get over...**

 **Take care and stay safe...**

 **Love you all a lots... ;-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello** **everyone... Ho** **pe** **u all are fine..**

 **Candy126, ashwaniathwal, Rajvi Fan123, Levisha, asfika sheqh, sukhi, Guest, Rajvi lover, arooj, VaiBa, mithi, Ashi, luv duo nd purvi, FantasticMAGGI02, Sania Ali, sohni... thank you all...**

 **Levisha- hey dear... I'm doing bsc from bhu and of course I would like to be your friends.**

 **Here I start the fic...**

 **Chapter 2**

 ** _!DIL KA TUKDA!_**

 **After few days;**

Purvi was in the mall doing some shopping. She went to a shop and looked at a 'heart shaped ' pendant.

Purvi-" kitna beautiful pendant h ye..."

Voice-" aapse zyaada nai..."

Purvi's eyes got widened as she recognized the voice. She slowly turned and found HIM.

Purvi(controlling her heartbeat)-" aap yaha..."

Rajat smiled and said- " wo mai aapka peecha kar raha tha..."

Purvi(stunned)-" kya?"

Rajat laughed slightly and said-" arrey I was just kidding... wo aaj college ki chutti thi toh socha ki thodi shopping kar lu...aap?"

Purvi smiled and said-" mai bhi shopping karne aayi..."

Rajat-" akele?"

Purvi-" nai nai... mere saath mere 4-5 bodyguards bhi aaye h..."

Rajat(stunned)-" kya?"

Purvi laughed and said-" mazaak sirf aap hi kar sakte h kya..."

Rajat smiled and said-" kya purvi..."

Purvi-" waise agar aap akele shopping karne aaye h toh if you want I can help you..."

Rajat(teasingly)-" hmmm... help karna h ya phir mere saath time spend karna h..."

Purvi looked at him stunned but the next second she looked down while blushing slightly.

Purvi-" wo mai toh bas aapki madad karne ke liye keh rahi thi..."

Rajat-" ek minute..."

Rajat went towards the shopkeeper and purvi looked at him confusingly.

Purvi was surprised seeing rajat buying the same pendant that she was looking at.

After purchasing it, rajat came towards purvi and said-" aap meri madad karna chahti h na..."

Purvi(confused)-"haan..."

Rajat forwarded the pendant and said-" toh meri taraf se ek chota sa gift accept kar lijiye..."

Purvi smiled slightly and said-" ye mai kaise le sakti hu..."

Rajat held her hand and kept the pendant on it saying-" aise..."

Purvi looked at the pendant and rajat said-" ye bahut special pendant h purvi..."

Purvi looked at him and he continued-" iss pendant ke do tukde h... iska ek tukda aap use dijiyega jisse aap pyaar karti h..."

His words made purvi blush and she said-" thank you..."

Rajat smiled seeing purvi's red cheeks and he said-" lunch karne chalein?"

Purvi looked up and said-" par shopping..."

Rajat-" lunch ke baad kar lenge..."

Purvi couldn't deny him and they went towards a restaurant.

They seated themselves and rajat ordered the food.

Purvi-" aap issi she her mei rehte h?"

Rajat-" haan aur aap?"

Purvi-" mai mumbai mei rehti hu..."

Rajat-" aapki family mei kaun kaun h?"

Purvi-'" mai aur mere mummy papa...aur aapki family mei?"

Rajat-" bas mai aur mere dad..?"

Purvi-" aur aapki mummy?"

Rajat controlled himself and said-" 15 saal pehle ek plane crash mei unki..." He was unable to say anything further.

Purvi kept her hand on his and said-" I'm sorry..."

Rajat looked at her and they shared a cute eye-lock...

 ** _Jise zindagi dhundh rahi hai..._**

 ** _Kya ye wo mukaam mera hai..._**

 ** _Yaha chain se bas ruk jau..._**

 ** _Kyu dil ye mujhe kehta hai..._**

 ** _Jasbaat naye se mile hai..._**

 ** _Jaane kya asar ye hua hai..._**

 ** _Ek aas mili phir mujhko..._**

 ** _Jo kubool kisi ne kiya hai..._**

 ** _Ho... kisi shaayar ki gazal jo de ruh ko sukoo ke pal..._**

 ** _Koi mujhko yu mila hai...jaise banjaare ko ghar..._**

 ** _Naye mausam ki seher ya sard mei dopeher..._**

 ** _Koi mujhko yu mila hai... jaise banjaare ko ghar..._**

They came to reality on hearing waiter's voice. Purvi instantly took back her hand and looked down.

Rajat smiled a but and they started their lunch.

After the lunch and some shopping, rajat said-" aaiye mai aapko hostel chod deta hu..."

Purvi-" its okay mai chali jaungi..."

Rajat-" please..."

Purvi looked at him and said-" aahmmm... theek h.."

They went towards his car and rajat dropped her to the hostel.

Purvi got down the car and said-" thank you rajat...bye..."

Purvi turned to go when rajat said-" purvi..."

She turned to him and said-" haan..."

Rajat got down the car and came towards her.

Purvi-" kya hua rajat..."

Rajat-" wo aapke exams khatam ho gaye?"

Purvi-" haan.."

Rajat-" toh kal aap free h..."

Purvi nodded.

Rajat(little hesitantly)-" aap kal mere saath..."

Purvi's heartbeat increased suddenly but she controlled herself and said-" kal kya?"

Rajat-" aap mere saath dinner pe chal sakti h?"

Purvi wanted to say yes instantly but she controlled herself and said-" kal... dinner... humari warden..."

Rajat-" its okay... no problem.."

Purvi felt the sadness in his voice so she said-" mai handle kar lungi..."

A sudden smile came on his face and he said-" mai aapka wait karunga... kal raat 8 baje...Hotel kanishka mei..."

Purvi smiled and said-" mai zaroor aaungi..."

Rajat-" bye..."

Purvi-" bye..."

Rajat went towards his car and before entering, he looked back and saw purvi standing at her place. She smiled and waved her hand. Rajat too waved her bye and sat in his car.

After rajat went, purvi turned and saw nikita standing.

Purvi(nervously)-" nikita... tum kab aayi..."

Nikita(teasingly)-" tabhi jab tum mere hone waale jijaji ko bye keh rahi thi.."

Purvi blushed slightly and said-" kuch bhi nikita..."

Nikita-" omg... someone is blushing..."

Purvi controlled her blush and said-" chal andar..."

Nikita-" pehle ye bata ki tu kal usse milne jaa rahi h?"

Purvi-" yaar jaana toh chahti hu... par warden mam..."

Nikita(cutting her)-" don't worry... mai unse key dungi ki tu kal mere ghar pe night stay karegi..."

Purvi started thinking.

Nikita-" come on... soch kya rahi h.. say yes..."

Purvi smiled a little and said-" yes.."

Nikita(excitedly)-" yipee... toh kal ka plan set..."

 **Next day 8:00 PM at kanishka hotel;**

Rajat was rechecking the arrangements in the pool side.

Rajat-" sab kuch perfect h... bas jaldi se aa jaiye purvi..."

He took out the ring case from his pocket and said-" jaanta hu bahut jaldbaazi h... par mai aapse bahut pyaar karta hu... aur mujhe pata h ki aap bhi mujhse pyaar karti h... aaj mai.."

He stopped listening to footsteps. He instantly put the ring case back in his pocket, adjusted his hairs, smiled and turned towards the door.

...

...

...

His smile vanished seeing another girl instead of purvi.

She came towards him and rajat recognized her.

Rajat-" tum toh nikita ho na..."

Nikita-" haan rajat..."

Rajat-" purvi kaha h?"

Nikita controlled her tears and said-"wo rajat..."

Rajat(tensed)-" kya hua nikita..."

Nikita-" purvi yaha nai aa sakti..."

Rajat(confused)-" kyu?"

Nikita-" purvi ke papa ka achanak kal london transfer ho gaya aur purvi bhi apni family ke saath chali gayi..."

Rajat(stunned)-" kya?"

Nikita-" haan... uske parents kal shaam ko aaye the aur unn sabko urgently jaana pada..."

Rajat controlled his tears but didn't say anything.

Nikita-" par wo tunhare liye kuch de kar gayi h..."

Rajat looked at her and said-" kya?"

Nikita forwarded a gift and letter saying-" ye..."

Rajat took it and nikita said-" sorry rajat... bye..."

Nikita went and rajat opened the letter.

 _ **Rajat,**_

 _ **Mujhe maaf kar dijiyega... mai aana chahti thi par nai aa paayi. Papa ke achanak transfer ke kaaran mujhe apna aadhi padhai aur... aur aapko chod ke jaana pad raha h. I'm really sorry.**_

 _ **Rajat aapne mujhse kaha tha na ki uss special pendant ka ek tukda mai use de sakti hu jisse mai pyaar karti hu. Wo tukda mai** aapko **de rahi hu. Haan rajat mai aapse pyaar karti hu. Bahut pyaar karti hu.**_

 _ **Mujhe nai pata ki hum kabhi mil paenge ya nai.. par iss dil ka ek tukda humesha aapke paas rahega..**_

 _ **Purvi..**_

Tears flowed down rajat's eyes on reading this. He immediately opened the gift and found the piece of that pendant.

Rajat (teary)-" tum humesha mere dil mei rahogi purvi... humesha...I love you..."

Here, purvi was in the flight. Her eyes were moist and she looked at the half pendant and said-" I love you rajat..."

Both kept the pendant close to their heart thinking about each other.

...

...

...

...

 ***...***

 **So... What next? Kya rajvi ek dusre se waapas mil paenge..**

 **Stay tuned to know...**

 **Take care and stay safe...**

 **Love you all a lots... ;-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello** **everyone... Ho** **pe** **u all are fine..**

 **muthi, arooj, Rajvi lover, Candy126, ashwiniathwal, Ashi, Namepari, Nia757, shb, VaiBa, Rajvi Fan 123... thank you all...**

 **Here I start the fic...**

 **Chapter 3**

 ** _!DIL KA TUKDA!_**

 **After five years;**

A girl was working on her desk in CID bureau and was having a constant smile on her face.

Another girl entered and saw her smiling and she said-" kya baat h purvi... bada smile kar rahi ho?"

Purvi looked up at the girl and said-" haan shreya... aaj mai bahut khush hu..."

Shreya sat adjacent to her and said-" haan haan pata h mujhe... teri **engagement** fix ho gayi h..."

Purvi(stunned)-" tumhe kaise pata?"

Shreya smiled and said-" aunty ne bataya..."

Purvi pouted and said-" mummy bhi na... maine socha ki mai tumhe surprise dungi..."

Shreya-" arrey koi nai yaar... waise bhi mujhe pata tha ki ek na ek din teri aur **arun** ki engagement hogi hi.."

Purvi smiled and said-" wo toh h.."

Shreya-" waise ek baat poochu?"

Purvi-" haan..."

Shreya( little hesitantly)-" mai ye tabse poochna chah rahi thi jabse maine bureau join kiya tha... but.."

Purvi-" kya baat h shreya?"

Shreya-" yaar ye.. ye **pendant** tujhe arun ne diya h..."

Purvi looked at the pendant and said while smiling sadly-" nai shreya... ye pendant mujhe usne diya tha jisse mai pyaar karti hu..."

Shreya( stunned)-" kya?"

Purvi took a deep breath and said-" chod yaar.. ye paach saal purani baat h..."

Purvi looked down and shreya said-" tu abhi bhi usse pyaar karti h..."

Purvi-" shaayad..."

Shreya-" toh phir tu arun se.."

Purvi (cutting her)-" kyunki mujhe nai pata ki mai unse mil paungi ya nai.. aur phir kab tak mai apne mom dad ki baat taalti rahungi..."

Shreya-" tujhe lagta h ki tu sahi kar rahi h..."

Purvi looked at her and said-" haan shreya... isse hum sab khush rahenge..."

Before shreya could say anything further, abhijeet came in and said-" purvi..."

Purvi got up and said-" yes sir..."

Abhijeet-" plan execute karne ka time aa gaya h... chalein?"

Purvi-" sure sir..."

Shreya-" all the best..."

Purvi smiled and said-" thanks..."

Purvi and abhijeet went from their.

 **After sometimes, in a godown;**

A van entered in the godown and driver came down. He opened the back door and took out a girl. Her hands were tied with ropes and her mouth was covered with handkerchief.

Driver-" boss... murgi aa gayi..."

Boss-" very good..."

One goon-" boss... start kare..."

Boss-" abhi nai... raat hone do... phir iske organs nikaalenge..."

Voice-" sapne mei..."

They all turned and saw CID team.

Boss-" tum log yaha kaise pahuche..."

Abhijeet-" iss ladki ke zariye..."

Boss-" ladki.."

Daya-" inspector purvi..."

Boss immediately took purvi on gunpoint.

Abhijeet-" ae..."

Boss-" koi nai hilega... warna ye CID officer gayi..."

Abhijeet looked at someone and nodded slightly.

Boss-" kya soch raha h... gun phek..."

Suddenly someone kicked him and abhijeet caught the boss.

Boss pushed purvi and she bumped to someone. Her eyes caught the person and both were stunned to see each other.

Person-" purvi..."

Person immediately untied her and said-" tum... tum yaha.. I mean tum theek ho na..."

Happy tears were flowing down her eyes and she could only utter one word-" **rajat** "

Suddenly daya came to them and said-" purvi... you are fine?"

Purvi came to reality and said-" haan sir... I'm fine."

Abhijeet-" ye humara new officer... inspector rajat..."

Purvi smiled and said-" welcome to CID... sir.."

Rajat(stunned)-" sir..."

Purvi(teasingly)-" haan... senior inspector... issliye sir..."

Rajat-" achcha theek h... mam..."

Purvi(surprised)-" mam..."

Rajat-" ab tum mujhe sir kahogi toh mai tumhe mam kahunga..."

Purvi-" that's not done..."

Rajat-" really..."

Duo were confused and finally abhijeet said-" ye kya ho raha h..."

Purvi looked at him and said-" sir hum ek dusre ko pehle se jaante h..."

Daya smiled and said-" achcha... ab chalo bureau chalte h..."

They all went to bureau.

 **In the bureau;**

It was lunch time and everyone went to cafeteria except rajvi.

Purvi has almost completed the work and saw rajat on her desk.

She smiled and went towards him.

Purvi-" rajat.."

Rajat looked up and smiled seeing her.

Rajat-" kya hua?"

Purvi-" lunch karna h ki nai..."

Rajat-" haan but actually..."

Purvi-" kya hua?"

Rajat-" wo mujhe samajh nai aa raha h ki..."

Purvi-" ki kya?"

Rajat (little hesitantly)-" ki ye data kaise update karte h... actually pehla jaha pe tha waha system thoda alag tha..."

Purvi smiled and said-" bas itni si baat... laaiye mai aapko samjha deti hu..."

She adjacent to him and started explaining him but he was just staring her.

Purvi-" aise karte h..."

She looked at him and saw him staring her and a faint blush appeared on her face.

She shook him and said-" rajat..."

Rajat came to reality and said-" haan..."

Purvi smiled and said-" samajh mei aaya..."

Rajat too smiled a bit and said-" nai.."

Purvi-" mai phir se explain kar rahi hu... iss baar dhyaan se suniyega..."

Rajat nodded and she once again explained him.

Rajat-" ab samajh aa gaya..."

Purvi-" good... ab chaliye lunch karte h..."

They smiled and went to have lunch.

 **In cafeteria;**

Rajvi entered and saw shreya, pankaj and nikhil.

They settled and rajat said-" ye daya sir aur abhijeet sir kaha h?"

Shreya-" wo lab gaye h..."

Purvi-" achcha..."

Rajat noticed something and said-" purvi ye pendant..."

Purvi's eyes got widened and she blushed saying-" wo..."

Rajat(cutting her)-" zara dikhana..."

Purvi took the pendant and gave it to him.

Rajat-" hmmm.. ab ye mera..."

Purvi-" kya?"

He got up and ran.

Purvi too got up and said-" rajat... rukiye..."

And the chase began. Purvi was chasing rajat and shreya was looking at them with confused expression while nikhil and pankaj were just laughing.

Purvi-" rajat... aahhh..."

She slipped and at the same time, rajat turned hearing her voice but purvi fell on him. He too lost her balance and they both fell and shared a cute eye lock.

 _ **O re piya... o re piya...**_

 _ **O re piya haaye... o re piya...**_

 _ **Udne laga kyu Mann baawla re..**_

 _ **Aaya kaha se ye hausla re...**_

 _ **O re piya haaye...**_

 _ **O re piya...**_

They came to reality on hearing shreya's voice-" purvi.. tu theek h na..."

They immediately got up and purvi snatched her pendant saying-" haan theek hu..."

Pankaj-" agar ye run chase ho gaya ho toh lunch kar le..."

Rajvi nodded and they sat in have lunch.

Shreya's POV-' ye purvi rajat sir se itna openly baat kar rahi h... aur rajat sir uss pendant ko kaise pehchaante h... kahi ye wahi toh nai jisne purvi ko ye pendant diya tha..'

Purvi noticed shreya lost and said-" shreya.."

Shreya-" huh... haan..."

Purvi-" kya hua?"

Shreya smiled and said-" kuch nai..."

After lunch, they all got busy in work.

 **In the evening;**

Everyone was leaving one by one and purvi came to rajat.

Rajat-" kya hua?"

Purvi-" aahhmmm... hum beach pe chal sakte h..."

Rajat smiled and said-" kisliye..."

Purvi too smiled and sai-" itne time baad miley h... issliye..."

Rajat-" achcha theek h chalo..."

They went outside the bureau and shreya saw them going and she tjought-' kuch toh baat h...'

Here, rajvi reached the beach.

Purvi-" bhel puri khaenge?"

Rajat-" bhel puri... purvi its too unhealthy..."

Purvi pouted and said-" offo... aap bhi na... ek din khaane se kuch nai hota..."

Rajat-" but.."

Purvi(cutting him)-" subha uth ke exercise kar lijiyega na..."

Rajat couldn't deny her and they went towards the stall.

Rajat(while eating)-" waise purvi.. tum bahut change ho gayi ho..."

Purvi-" matlab..."

Rajat-" matlab ye ki jab hum pehli baar miley the tab tum kitni shaant aur docile si thi... aur ab dekho..."

Purvi-" wo toh h... CID join karne ke baad se I have changed a lot... sirf shreya aur pankaj ki wajah se.."

Rajat-" unki wajah se kaise?"

Purvi-" arrey wo dono itni baat karte h na ki unke saamne chup rehna impossible h..."

Rajat laughed and said-" baat toh sahi h tumhari..."

Purvi-" waise change toh aap bhi ho gaye h..."

Rajat-" mai?"

Purvi-" haan... pehle se aur smart ho gaye h aap..."

Rajat smirked and said-" flirting haan?"

Purvi blushed a bit and said-" ab yahi samajh lijiye..."

They finished the bhel puri and rajat said-" paani ke paas chal ke baithe?"

Purvi nodded and they sat near the seashore.

Rajat-" ye nazaara kitna achcha h na purvi..."

Purvi looked at him and he continued-" kitni shaanti... so peaceful... so beautiful..."

Purvi (a bit teary)-" I'm sorry rajat..."

Rajat looked at her and said confusingly-" kisliye?"

Purvi( heavy throat)-" aapne mere liye dinner plan kiya tha aur mai... "

Rajat-"pu..."

Purvi ( cutting him)-" mere dad ka achanak transfer ho gaya tha... humei urgently jaana pada... wo"

Rajat held her shoulders and said-" purvi... its ok.."

She looked at him and he left her saying-" look... at that time... hum log immature the... so jo kuch bhi hua... I think we should forget it now... okay... aur aaj hum ek nayi dosti ki shuruwat karte h... okay..."

Rajat smiled and forwarded his hand. Purvi too smiled and they shook hands.

There face were having smile but internally both were unhappy.

Purvi's POV-' mujhe laga tha ki aap abhi bhi mujhse pyaar karte h.. but I was wrong... god purvi please baahar niklo inn sabse... bhool jao ki kabhi tumne rajat se pyaar kiya tha.. ab sirf unki dosti tumhare naseeb mei h..'

Rajat's POV-' I still love you purvi but nikhil ne mujhe bataaya tha ki tumhari engagement fix ho gayi h... aur mai tunhari life complicate nai karna chahta... we will always remain friends... shaayad yahi humari kismat h...'

They came to reality on hearing rajat's phone.

Rajat-" haan papa.. bas aa raha hu.."

He disconnected the call and said-" papa ka phone tha... chalte h..."

Purvi nodded and they got up.

Rajat-" aao mai tumhe ghar drop kar du..."

Purvi-" mai chali jaungi..."

Rajat-" purvi..."

Purvi smiled and said-" okay... fine... chaliye..."

Rajat too smiled and they went towards the car.

...

...

...

...

 ***...***

 **Hope you all liked the chapter...**

 **Stay tuned to know what will happen next..**

 **Take care and stay safe...**

 **Love you all a lots... ;-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello** **everyone... Ho** **pe** **u all are fine..**

 **Rajvi Fan123,arooj, mithi, Duo's girl MAHI, Asfa, Ashi, ashwiniathwal, upendra dhanu, Nia757, PurpleAngel1...thank you all...**

 **Here I start the fic...**

 **Chapter 4**

 ** _!DIL KA TUKDA!_**

 **After few days;**

All were working on their respective desks when purvi entered along with someone. Rajat was confused to see the person and purvi said-" good morning everyone..."

All gaze turned to her and shreya said-" good morning purvi... hey arun..."

Arun smiled and said-" hey shreya..."

Rajat scanned arun from tip to toe and thought-' toh ye h arun... purvi ki choice itni kharaab kaise ho gayi..'

His thoughts were interrupted by purvi's voice-" actually aap sabko kuch bataana tha..."

Abhijeet-" kya?"

Arun-" sir teen hafte baad meri aur purvi ki engagement h..."

Rajat smiled forcefully and said-" wow...congrats purvi..."

Purvi smiled a bit and said-" thanks rajat..."

Arun(confused))-" purvi... tum apne senior ko naam se bula rahi ho..."

Purvi looked at rajat and said-" actually hum ek dusre ko pehle se jaante h..."

Arun-" ohkay...achcha ab mujhe chalna chahiye..."

Daya-" arrey itni jaldi..."

Arun-" sir... ek important meeting h.. bye everyone... bye purvi..."

Purvi-" bye..."

Arun went and pankaj said-" yaar purvi ye galat baat h..."

Purvi(confused)-" kya galat baat h?"

Pankaj-" yahi ki aise hi rukha sukha engagement ka announce kar diya... treat toh banti h..."

All smiled and rajat said-" right purvi... this calls for a celebration..."

Abhijeet-" baat toh sahi h..."

Purvi-"theek h sir... aaj raat hotel Alfredo mei mai sabko treat dungi..."

Rajat-" ye hui na baat..."

They both smiled to each other but don't know why, internally both were unhappy.

Daya-" achcha ab thoda kaam kar le?"

All agreed and went to their respective desks.

After sometimes, a case got reported and everyone except rajvi and shreya went towards crime scene.

Rajat was taking print outs of a casefile and he arranged them properly. He stapled them with stapler but the pin accidentally pierced his finger.

Rajat-" ouch..."

Hearing his voice purvi and shreya became alert.

Shreya-" ye toh.."

Purvi got up and said-" rajat sir..."

And she rushed to him. Shreya was confused by her sudden act but she followed her.

Here, purvi came to rajat and said-" kya hua rajat..."

Rajat( controlling his pain)-" kuch nai purvi..."

Purvi saw something and said-" apna haath dikhaiye..."

Rajat showed him his left hand.

Purvi -" right hand..."

Rajat-" purvi..."

Purvi(sternly)-" rajat..."

Rajat slowly forwarded his hand and purvi was shocked to see the wound.

Purvi-" oh my god...ek minute rajat.."

She immediately brought the kit and carefully took out the pin. Rajat was feeling pain but he was hiding it and his pain was coming out from purvi's eyes in the form of salty water.

Purvi wiped her tears and said-" ho gaya..."

Rajat-" thanks..."

Purvi-" ab itni formality mat kariye..."

They smiled to each other and purvi went towards her desk.

Shreya(in low voice)-" mujhe purvi se baat karni hogi.."

 **In the afternoon;**

All went towards cafeteria except purvi and shreya. They were completing a file.

Shreya-" ek baat poochu..."

Purvi-" tujhe permission chahiye kya?"

Shreya-" nai bas janna tha ki ye pendant tujhe **rajat sir** ne diya h na?"

Purvi looked at her stunned but didn't say anything.

Shreya-" am I right?"

Purvi looked in the file and said-" yaar iske ghar ka address abhi tak nai mila na..."

Shreya-" ye mere sawaal ka jawaab nai h..."

Purvi-" mobile company se pata karna hoga..."

Shreya held her arm and made purvi to face her.

Shreya-" answer my question..."

Purvi looked at her for few seconds and said-" haan..."

Shreya smiled and said-" yes.., I knew it... purvi... toh finally tumhe wo mil gaye... abhi bhi waqt h tum arun se engagement tod..."

Purvi(cutting her)-" rajat mujhse pyaar nai karte..."

Shreya(stunned)-" kya?"

Purvi-" haan and now it's better that I should move on.."

She got up and went towards cafeteria and shreya thought-' par maine jo rajat sir ki aankho mei dard dekha jab arun aaya tha... wo kaise galat ho sakta h... kuch toh karna hoga... IDEA...'

An idea struck her mind and she smiled naughtily saying-" ab aaega maza..."

 **Night at hotel Alfredo;**

All were enjoying the dinner except rajvi who were putting a fake smile on their face.

Shreya was noticing them and thought-' dono sach mei paagal h...'

Shreya very well knew that purvi's family went to attend a marriage function and there was no one at her house, so she decided to start the plan.

The dinner got over and purvi ordered sweet dish. Shreya silently signalled something to waiter and he nodded.

The sweet dish came and all had it with little chit chat. But after having sweet dish, purvi started feeling dizzy.

Rajat noticed this and said-" kya hua purvi?"

All gazes turned to her and purvi said-" pata nai.. thoda chakkar sa aa raha h.."

Shreya smiled and thought-' plan 1 successful..'

Daya-" chakkar aa raha h..chalo mai tumhe ghar drop kar du..."

Shreya instantly said-" nai..."

Abhijeet(confused)-" kyu?"

Shreya-" wo actually sir.. daya sir ka ghar purvi ke ghar se ekdum opposite h... rajat sir ka ghar paas mei h.. toh wo drop kar denge.."

Rajat didn't understood anything as he was worried about purvi and he said-" theek h..."

He got up and held purvi by her shoulder and carefully took her outside the hotel.

After they went, abhijeet said-" shreya..."

Shreya understood and said-" sir actuality baat ye h ki..." And she told everything to them.

Daya-" toh ye baat h..."

Shreya-" yes sir..."

Abhijeet-" I hope sab theek ho..."

 **Meanwhile;**

Rajvi reached purvi's house and rajat saw the door was locked.

Rajat-" purvi chabhi kaha h.."

Purvi was in sub conscious state and didn't understand his question.

Rajat understood and said-" mai bhi na..."

He searched her purse and found the key. He opened the door and took her towards her room.

Purvi accidentally slipped in the middle and rajat too lost his balance and they both fell on bed while purvi being bottom and rajat on top of her.

Purvi smiled and gently caresed his cheek saying-" rajat..."

Rajat was trying hard to control his emotions.

He tried to get up but purvi again pulled him saying-" mat jaiye na.. please.."

They looked at each other and rajat forget everything. Even purvi forgot about arun and said-" aapko pata nai h maine aapka kitna wait kiya h..."

Rajat cupped her face gently and said-" maine bhi.."

They closed their eyes and rajat leaned closer to her and they shared a passionate kiss. But suddenly reality struck rajat's mind and he immediately separated.

Purvi-" rajat..."

Rajat placed his finger on her lips and said-" ssshhhh... so jao..."

He got up and covered her with blanket and immediately went from their. As soon as he sat in his car, he started crying bitterly. He remembered the moments he spend with purvi. Though less, they were very precious to him.

He controlled himself and went towards his house.

 **Next morning;**

Purvi woke up and her head was paining a bit.

Purvi-" god... ye sir kyu itna bhaari ho raha h..."

Voice-" morning..."

She looked up from where the voice came and said-" arun tum..."

Arun smiled and put the cup on table saying-" tumse milne ka mann kiya... issliye aa gaya...chai pee lo theek feel karogi..."

Purvi took the cup and said-" thanks..."

Arun sat opposite to her and said-" wo rajat sir ka phone aaya tha... tum so rahi thi toh maine pick kiya... keh rahe the ki ACP sir ne aaj tumhe leave di h.."

Hearing his name, the night's incident flashed in her mind.

Arun-" kaha kho gayi?"

Purvi-" kahi nai..."

Arun cane closer to her and said-" hum toh aapke saamne hi h..."

He slowly cupped her face and leaned to her.

Purvi-" aahh..arun.."

She gently put his hand down and said-" wo..."

Arun smiled and said-" its okay... I will not force you..."

She looked at him and he said-" waise aaj agar tumhari leave h... toh kahi baahar chale?"

Purvi-" arun... mujhe aaj bureau jaana hi h..."

Arun-" kyu?"

Purvi-" ek bahut important kaam h... I promise jaldi khatm kar lungi and din mei hum mall chalenge... pakka..."

Arun smiled and said-" okay...ab tum chai pee lo aur fresh ho jao.. mai breakfast prepare karta hu..."

Purvi smiled a bit and went to freshen up.

After having breakfast, arun said-" achcha mai office jaa raha hu... dopeher ek baje milte h..."

Purvi-" okay..."

Arun went and purvi called rajat.

Purvi-" hello..."

Rajat-" haan purvi..."

Purvi-" aap abhi kaha h?"

Rajat-" bureau mei hu.."

Purvi-" cool.. mai aa rahi hu..."

Rajat-" purvi aaj tumhari leave h..."

Purvi-" mujhe pata h... par mujhe meri confusion door karni h.."

Rajat-" kaisi confusion?"

Purvi-" mujhe sab yaad h kal raat kya hua.."

Rajat was stunned.

Purvi-" aur an mai bahut confused hu..."

Rajat-" purvi look kal jo bhi hua wo..."

Purvi(cutting him)-" don't say that it was a mistake... aapko pata h.. abhi arun aaya tha and he tried to kiss me but I don't know why I didn't allow him...aur ab mujhe **aapko kiss karna h** taaki mai ye jaan pau ki maine use kyu roka... aapko kyu nai.."

Rajat(shocked)-" what..."

Purvi-" yes... be ready... I'm coming..."

She disconnected the call and rajat stood their confused.

Shreya came to him and said-" sir kiska phone tha.."

Rajat(still in shock)-" purvi ka.. wo bureau aa rahi h..."

Shreya-" par uski toh leave h... phir wo kyu aa rahi h..."

Rajat-" **mera balatkaar karne..."**

Shreya(shocked)-" kya?"

Rajat came to his senses and said-" I mean use kuch kaam h..."

Shreya-" ohh..."

Suddenly a case got reported and everyone except rajat and pankaj went to crime scene.

Rajat's POV-' pata nai abhijeet sir mujhe kyu nai le gaye... ab kya hoga...'

...

...

...

...

 ***...***

 **Let's see what happens next... Hope you all liked the chapter...**

 **Take care and stay safe...**

 **Love you all a lots... :-)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello** **everyone... Ho** **pe** **u all are fine..**

 **Rajvi Fan 123, mithi, Ashi, karan, FantasticMAGGI02, ashwiniathwal, akanksha, guest, Nia757 ..thank you all...**

 **Here I start the fic...**

 **Chapter 5**

 ** _!DIL KA TUKDA!_**

 **Continued from previous;**

Rajat was sitting on his desk engrossed in his thoughts when he heard pankaj saying-" arrey purvi tum..."

Hearing this, he instantly got up from his seat and saw purvi entering.

Pankaj-" tum yaha... par aaj toh tumhari leave h..."

Purvi looked at rajat and said-" haan par mujhe ek zaroori kaam h..."

Pankaj-" kaisa kaam?"

Purvi-" pankaj... tum forensic lab se meena ki case file ki reports le aaoge?"

Pankaj-" par kyu?"

Purvi-" mujhe usme ek saboot mila h... mujhe uss file ke printouts bhi nikalne h warna report mai hi le aati..."

Pankaj-" anything for you yaar..."

He went towards the lab.

Purvi looked at rajat and he swallowed hard.

She started moving towards him and he stepped back until he hit a wall.

Purvi came close to him a lots rajat said-" purvi..."

Purvi( cutting him)-" please don't stop me..."

She closed her eyes and leaned forward. Seconds later, she entangled her lips with him. Rajat was too much shocked and his eyes wide opened. He wasn't able to understand what's going on and he didn't respond but purvi continued kissing him.

Purvi separated when needed air and rajvi looked at each other.

Purvi smiled and said-" meri confusion door ho gayi... thanks rajat..."

She turned to go when rajat said-" purvi..."

She stopped at her place and rajat smiled naughtily saying-" par meri confusion badh gayi..."

Purvi turned and said-" kya?"

Rajat-" haan... aur an tumhe mujhe phir se kiss karna hoga but..."

Purvi(scared a bit)-" kya but?"

Rajat-" yaha nai... city mall mei... poori public ke saamne..."

Purvi(shocked)-" what!"

Rajat smiled and said-" yes... theek do ghante baad...I'll be waiting..."

Saying this, he went towards cafeteria and purvi thought-' achcha ji... aap purvi malhotra ko jaante nai h...'

She smiled and called arun.

Purvi-" hello arun..."

Arun-" haan purvi..."

Purvi-" thee half hour ke baad mujhe city mall me milo..."

Arun-" great... I'll be there on time..."

Purvi-" see you..."

Arun-" bye..."

Purvi disconnected the call and said-" ab maza aaega..."

She was about to go when pankaj entered.

Pankaj-" purvi... ye file..."

Purvi-" ise meri desk pe rakh do... mai baad mei dekh lungi..."

Pankaj-" par..."

Same time rajat came back with coffee and purvi said while looking at him-" mera kaam ho gaya... chalti hu... bye..."

She crossed rajat while smiling and rajat too smiled a bit while pankaj was confused.

 **After two hours in city mall;**

Purvi and Arun were doing some shopping when purvi spotted rajat in a shop.

Purvi-" arun... mai uss shop se aati hu..."

Arun-" okay..."

Purvi went in that shop and rajat saw her.

Rajat-" so... tumhe yaad h ki..."

Purvi(cutting him)-" I know mujhe aapki confusion door karni h... chaliye..."

Rajat(confused)-" kaha?"

Purvi-" trial room ke paas..."

Purvi picked a top and went towards the trial room and rajat followed her while thinking-' mujhe pata tha ki tum mujhe sabke saamne kiss nai kar sakti...Issliye trial room mei le chal rahi ho...'

Suddenly purvi stopped.

Rajat-" kya hua?"

Purvi-" aap yahi rahiye..."

She went in the trial room and rajat stood their confused.

After a minute, purvi came out of the room running and she bumped to rajat. Before he could understand anything, she stepped on his feet and gently pecked his lips.

Rajat was shocked and purvi got down saying-" sorry wo trial room mei cockroach tha..."

She turned and smiled to himself while rajat stood their thinking that purvi kissed him in front of everyone without being getting noticed.

He touched his lips and a smile came on his face.

On the other side, purvi was having lunch with arun but she was thinking how to tell arun about rajat.

Arun noticed this and said-" kya hua?"

Purvi came to her senses and said-" huh... kuch kaha tumne..."

Arun-" mai pooch raha tha ki kya hua h tumhe..."

Purvi-" arun mujhe tumhe kuch bataana h..."

Arun-" kya?"

Purvi(tensed)-" arun wo mai... mai tumhe kaise batau ki mai...ki mai..."

Arun smiled and said-" _**ki tum rajat sir se pyaar karti ho..**_ "

Purvi was stunned... too stunned to say anything.

Arun-" mujhe pata h..."

Purvi(still in shock)-" kaise?"

Arun-" subha jab mai gaya tha toh waapas aaya tha ye bataane ke liye ki aaj movie ka plan bhi karte h... aur maine tumhari aur rajat sir ki baat sun li..."

Purvi-" I'm sorry arun... I'm really sorry... mai..."

Arun(cutting her)-" its okay purvi... aur waise bhi tumhari aur unki jodi perfect... hum dono ki... aahhmmm... theek thak..."

Purvi laughed a bit and said-" tum bahut achche ho arun..."

Arun controlled himself and said-" jaanta hu... and don't worry... mai khud ye rishta tod dunga..."

Purvi-" par..."

Arun-" no par purvi...ab jaakar unse keh do ki ab tumhe koi confusion nai h..."

Purvi-" arun..."

Arun-" go..."

Purvi smiled and got up to go. Before going, she turned back and hugged arun saying-" thanks..."

Arun controlled his emotions and said-" ab jao..."

Purvi smiled and went towards the bureau.

After reaching the parking lot, she called rajat.

Purvi-" rajat..."

Rajat-" haan purvi... ab kya h..."

Purvi-" mujhe aapse abhi milna h... aap parking lot mei aa jaiye..."

Rajat-" purvi..you are okay?"

Purvi-" more than okay... mujhe aapse kuch kehna h... aap jaldi se aa jaiye..."

Rajat disconnected the call and smiled as he knew what purvi was about to say.

He went in the parking lot and saw her standing. Purvi smiled through tears and started moving towards him...

 _ **Faili this siyaahi raatein aaya tu subha leke**_

 _ **Bewajah so zindagi mei jeene ki wajah leke**_

 ** _Khoya tha samundaro mei tanha safeena mere_**

 ** _Saahilo pe aaya hai tu jaane kis tarah leke_**

 ** _Kuch toh hai tujhse raabta... Kuch toh hai tujhse raabta_**

 ** _Kaise hum jaane humei kya pata... Kuch toh hai tujhse raabta_**

 ** _Ab kya hai kehna_**

 ** _Humko hai rehna_**

 ** _Jannatei bhula me teri baaho mei panaah leke_**

 ** _Faili thi siyaahi raatei aaya tu subha leke_**

 ** _Bewajah si zindagi mei jeene ki wajah leke_**

She stood close to him and rajat said while smiling-" kya kehna tha tumhe..."

Purvi-" wo..."

Suddenly she got a call.

She took out his phone and saw her dad calling.

Purvi-" haan papa...kya? Mummy theek toh h... mai... mai abhi aayi..."

She disconnected the call and rajat said-" kya hua purvi..."

Purvi( teary)-" wo... mummy papa shaadi se laut rahe the... unka accident ho gaya... papa toh theek h par mummy ko haalat bahut naazuk h..wo..."

She started crying and rajat instantly hugged her and said-" purvi... samhaalo apne aap ko... kuch nai hoga aunty ko...kaha h wo..."

Purvi-" wo lifeline hospital mei..."

Rajat separated and said-" chalo chalte h..."

And they went towards the hospital.

...

...

...

...

 ***...***

 **I know its short but a needed chapter... Hope you all like it...**

 **Take care and stay safe...**

 **Love you all a lots... ;-)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello** **everyone... Ho** **pe** **u all are fine..**

 **Rajvi Fan 123, mithi, Nia757, FantasticMAGGI02, Ashi, Guests, ashwiniathwal, Luv duo ND purvi..thank you all...**

 **Here I start the fic...**

 **Chapter 6**

 ** _!DIL KA TUKDA!_**

 **Continued from previous;**

Rajvi reached the hospital and straightaway went towards purvi's father.

Purvi(teary)-" papa... mummy kaisi h..."

PF-" pata nai beta... doctor keh rahe h ki bahut hi critical situation h..."

Purvi-" mummy ko kuch nai hoga na..."

PF caressed her hair and said-" nai beta... kuch nai hoga..."

Just then the doctor came out of the OT and purvi said-" doctor mummy kaisi h?"

Doctor didn't respond.

Purvi(a bit angry)-" kuch boliye bhi..."

Rajat kept his hand on her shoulder and said-" purvi relax... kya baat h doctor..."

Doctor-" we are extremely sorry..."

PF-" sorry... par kyu..."

Doctor-" cadi ka sheesha seedha unke dimaag mei ghus gaya jisse unki nas fat gayi aur...humei maaf kar dijiye... hum unhe bacha nai paaye..."

PF started sobbing silently.

Before rajat could say anything, purvi said in a normal tone-" hum body kab le jaa sakte h..."

Rajat was stunned on hearing this.

Doctor-" kuch formalities poori karni hogi aapko phir..."

Purvi(cutting him)-" chaliye..."

Rajat was really confused on her behavior but didn't say anything.

After the formalities, they took the body home and the rituals started.

 **After two days;**

In the bureau, all were working on their respective desks when purvi entered.

Everyone was stunned to see her and abhijeet said-" purvi... tum..."

Purvi-" good morning sir..."

Daya-" good morning... par purvi tumhari toh ek hafte ki leave h..."

Purvi-" mujhe kaam karna h sir... ghar pe mann nai lag raha tha..."

Before anyone could say anything, purvi said-" sir pehle mai apni pending files kar leti hu..."

She went to her desk and everyone was confused except rajat.

Rajat's POV-' nai purvi... mai ye nai hone dunga...'

Meanwhile, purvi was doing her work when shreya came towards her.

Shreya-" purvi..."

Purvi (still looking on the file)-" hmmm..."

Shreya sat adjacent to her and said-" tu theek h na..."

Purvi-" bilkul..."

Shreya made purvi to face her and said-" purvi..."

Purvi(cutting her)-" shreya... mujhe ye pending files complete karni h aur phir mujhe data bhi recheck karke update karna h... please mujhe disturb mat karo..."

Shreya was shocked that how can purvi react normally.

Purvi-" shreya please..."

Shreya got up and said-" okay..."

She went towards her desk and purvi continued her work.

 **During lunch time;**

Everyone went towards cafeteria but purvi was still on her desk.

Rajat was going with pankaj but stopped seeing her.

Pankaj-" kya hua sir... chaliye..."

Rajat-" pankaj tum jao... mai aa raha hu..."

Pankaj-" okay sir..."

Pankaj went towards cafeteria and rajat went towards purvi.

Rajat-" purvi..."

Purvi looked at him and said-" haan rajat.. kya hua..."

Rajat-" tumhe kya hua?"

Purvi-" kuch bhi toh nai..."

Rajat-" purvi..."

Purvi-" rajat mujhe kaam karna h.. aap..."

Her sentence left incomplete as rajat held her hand and said-" chalo mere saath..."

Purvi(trying to free her)-" rajat..."

He pulled her and said-" chup chaap chalo..."

He dragged her towards terrace.

 **On the terrace;**

Rajvi reached their and purvi jerked his hand saying-" rajat kya kar rahe h aap..."

Rajat-" tum kya kar rahi ho purvi..."

Purvi-" kaam kar rahi hu... aur kya?"

Rajat held her arm and shook her saying a bit loudly -" _**hosh mei aao purvi... tumhari maa mar chuki h... wo kabhi bhi waapas nai aaengi... kabhi bhi nai... "**_

Purvi jerked his hand badly and said loudly-" nai... mummy zinda h... nai mari h wo... doctor... papa... aap... sab jhoot bol rahe h... mummy zinda h..."

Rajat( in same tone)-" nai purvi... wo mar chuki h... unhe zinda rakhkar apni alag duniya mat banao... come to reality,.. face the truth that she is dead damn it..."

Purvi broke down and said while crying-" kyu...kyu nai jeene de rahe h uss duniya mei jaha mummy zinda h... kyu mujhe sachchai suna rahe h... kyu mujhe jhoot mei nai rehne de rahe h...(she sat down on the floor) kyu..."

Rajat too sat on his knees and said-" purvi... yaha dekho..."

Purvi looked at him.

He cupped her face, wiped her tears and said-" kyunki mai tumhe khona nai chahta purvi...maine dekha h ki iska kya asar hota h..."

Purvi looked at him confusingly and said-" kaise?"

Rajat(teary)-" mera ek chota bhai tha purvi... mummy ki death ke baad wo bhi bilkul aise behave kar raha tha jaise kuch hua nai... usne bhi apni ek jhooti duniya bana li thi... hum khush the ki wo dukhi nai tha... par humei kya pata tha ki wo paagal ho jaega... din raat wo usi duniya mei rehne laga... reality mei toh wo kabhi nai waapas aaya aur..."

Purvi-" aur..."

Rajat-" aur ek din uss duniya ne uski jaan le li..."

Purvi was stunned to hear this.

Rajat caressed her cheek and said-" issliye mai nai chahta purvi ki tumhare saath aisa kuch bhi ho... mai tumhe kisi bhi keemat pe nai kho sakta... kabhi nai..."

Saying this, he hugged her and purvi too hugged him back.

Rajat-" promise me purvi... tum aisa kuch nai karogi..."

Purvi-" I promise you rajat.."

They separated and rajat said-" chalo... ab khaana kha lo..."

Purvi nodded and they went towards cafeteria.

 **In the evening;**

Everyone was leaving one by one when rajat came towards purvi.

Rajat-" you are okay now..."

Purvi-" haan... mai theek hu..."

Rajat-" chalo mai tumhe ghar drop kar du... aur haan.. iss hafte tumhe bureau aane ki zarurat nai h... okay.."

Purvi nodded and they went towards his car and drove towards purvi's house.

Upon reaching their, rajvi got down the car.

Rajat-" apna khayaal rakhna..."

Purvi couldn't control herself anymore and she hugged him tightly while crying.

Rajat hugged her back and said-" purvi..."

Purvi-" thank you rajat... thank you so much.. agar aaj aap nai hote toh shaayad mai kabhi bhi nai accept kar paati ki mummy..." She was unable to say further.

Rajat-" purvi... no need to thank me... maine toh ye apne liye kiya..."

Purvi separated and said-" apne liye..."

Rajat smiled a bit and said-" haan... kyunki tumhe kho kar mai kaise reh paata..."

Purvi too smiled a bit and said-" kyu?"

Rajat looked at her and they shared a cute eye lock...

 _ **Dil ibaadat kar raha hai dhadkane meri sun**_

 _ **Tujhko mai kar lu haasil lagi hai yahi dhun...**_

 _(they remembered their first meet)_

 ** _Zindagi ki shaakh se lu kuch haseen pal mai chun_**

 ** _Tujhko mai kar lu haasil lagi hai yahi dhun..._**

 _(purvi remembered the time when rajat gave her the pendant)_

 ** _Jo bhi jitne pal jeeyu unhe tere sang jeeyu..._**

 _(rajat remembered purvi's letter)_

 ** _Jo bhi kal ho ab mera use tere sang jeeyu..._**

 _(they remembered their meet again after 5 years)_

 ** _Jo bhi saanse mai bharu unhe tere sang bharu..._**

 _(rajat remembered the time when purvi kissed him twice)_

 ** _Chaahe jo ho raasta use tere sang chalu..._**

 _(purvi remembered how rajat tackled her so easily)_

 ** _Dil ibadat kar raha hai dhadkane meri sun_**

 ** _Tujhko mai kar lu haasil lagi hai yahi dhun..._**

Voice-" purvi..."

Rajvi came out of the eye lock and saw PF standing.

PF-" arrey rajat beta tum... aao na andar aao..."

Rajat-" nai uncle... mai chalta hu.."

Purvi-" ab aa gaye h toh dinner karke jaiye..."

Rajat couldn't deny her and said-" theek h..."

They all went inside and purvi set the table.

They were having dinner silently as none of them were understanding what to say.

Suddenly rajat started coughing.

Purvi(tensed)-" rajat..."

She immediately got up and went towards him.

She patted her back and gave him water saying-" aaram se... paani peejiye..."

Rajat drank the water and said-" thanks..."

Purvi smiled a bit and went back to her chair. PF too smiled a bit seeing rajvi.

After the dinner, rajat said-" ab mai chalta hu uncle..."

PF-" theek h beta... aate rehna..."

Rajat-" ji uncle... bye purvi..."

Purvi-" bye..."

Rajat went towards his house and purvi cleaned the table and prepared coffee for her father.

She went in his room and said-" papa... aapki coffee..."

PF took the coffee and purvi was about to go when he held her hand saying-" beta.."

Purvi-" haan papa..."

PF-" baitho idhar... do minute baat karni h..."

Purvi sat and said-" boliye papa..."

PF-" beta... meri arun se baat hui thi..."

Purvi lowered her gaze and he continued-" usne kaha ki wo tumse rishta todna chahta h kyunki wo tumse pyaar nai karta par mai jaanta hu ki baat kuch aur h...h na..."

Purvi-" papa..."

PF-" purvi... yaha dekho..."

Purvi looked at him and he said-" _**tum rajat se pyaar karti ho na... "**_

Purvi-" papa... aapko kaise..."

PF-" apni beti ki har baat bina bole samajh jaata hu mai... aur jaha tak mera andaaza h... rajat bhi tumse pyaar karta h..."

Purvi-" haan papa... wo bhi mujhse pyaar karte h..."

PF-" toh phir keh do na..."

Purvi hugged her father and said-" nai... pehle wo kahenge..."

PF too hugged her back.

Meanwhile, rajat too was lying on his bed thinking about purvi.

Rajat's POV-' I love you purvi... I love you very much... aur mai jaanta hu ki tum bhi mujhse pyaar karti ho aur yahi baat kehne waali thi... and I promise you purvi ki ye baat pehle tum hi kahogi... mai yeh baat tumse kehlwa ke rahunga...'

He smiled thinking of purvi and soon drifted to sleep..

...

...

...

...

 ***...***

 **So... dekhte h ki kaun pehle propose karta h... keep guessing...**

 **Take care and stay safe...**

 **Love you all a lots... ;-)**


	7. Confession

**Hello** **everyone... Ho** **pe** **u all are fine..**

 **Sania313, Nia757, Rajvi Fan123, mithi, Luv duo ND purvi, ashwiniathval, Ashi... thank you all...**

 **Here I start the fic...**

 **Chapter 6**

 ** _!DIL KA TUKDA!_**

 **After few days;**

It was sunday and purvi was sitting on her couch and was looking at her mother's photo.

Purvi(teary)-" kyu chali gayi tum mummy... pata bhi h ki mai tumhe kitna miss karti hu... tum toh aaram se hogi... par mujhe kitni takleef ho rahi h pata h...tum bilkul achchi nai ho..."

Suddenly she heard a voice-" purvi..."

She immediately looked up and saw rajat.

She got up and wiped her tears and said-" rajat aap..."

Rajat smiled and said-" mujhse apne aasu chupa rahi ho?"

Purvi-" nai toh... wo bas.."

Rajat came towards her and said-" tum mujhse chah kar bhi jhoot nai bol sakti... pata h na tumhe..."

Purvi hugged him instantly and burst out into a cry.

Rajat hugged her back and said-" purvi..."

Purvi(cutting him)-" pata nai kyu rajat par aaj mujhe mummy ki bahut yaad aa rahi h... papa bhi nai h ghar pe... issliye aur yaad aa rahi h mummy ki..."

Rajat controlled his tears and said-" mai samajh sakta hu purvi ki tumpar kya guzar rahi h... par socho... aunty ko kitni takleef ho rahi hogi tumko aise dekh ke... chalo.. ab apne aasu pocho..."

They separated and rajat wiped her tears.

Rajat-" ab chalo... jaldi se ready ho..."

Purvi(confused)-" kisliye..."

Rajat-" kyunki hum kahi jaa rahe h..."

Purvi-" kaha?"

Rajat-" tum chalo toh..."

Purvi-" mai abhi aayi..."

Purvi went in her room and rajat said-" aaj mai tumhare her gham ko bhula dunga purvi..."

Rajat smiled to himself and called someone.

 **After sometimes;**

Rajvi reached a place and purvi was confused as it was an empty godown.

Purvi-" hum log yaha kyu aaye h?"

Rajat-" offo purvi... tum kitni sawaal poochti ho..."

Purvi-" par..."

Rajat-" bharosa h mujhpar..."

Purvi smiled a bit and said-" khud se zyaada..."

Rajat too smiled and said-" toh phir andar chalo..."

Purvi nodded and entered inside but couldn't see anything as it was dark all around.

Purvi-" rajat... ye..."

Suddenly the lights were on and purvi was stunned to see so many kids that were standing in same position.

Purvi tuned back but saw rajat was not there.

Purvi(confused)-" ab ye rajat kaha gaye?"

Suddenly she heard a music. She looked at the source and saw a person wearing hat was standing under spotlight. She tried to look at the face but was unable to. The person lifted hat a bit and purvi was stunned to see rajat.

He came and started dancing along with kids and came towards purvi and opened her hairs...

 _ **Hey surma laga ke... latein uljha ke...**_

 _ **Khaakh jiya mei malmal...**_

 ** _Tere chajje ke neeche khade hai..._**

 ** _Phans gaye jaise daldal..._**

 _ **(** he went towards kids)_

 ** _Tere chajje ke neeche hi khade hai..._**

 ** _Phans gaye jaise daldal..._**

 ** _Gulaaboooo..._**

 ** _Zara itra gira do..._**

 ** _Gulaabooo..._**

 ** _Zara itra gira do..._**

 _( purvi glared him and he got scared a bit)_

 ** _Hey naino ka ishaara... mujhpe laga ke.._**

 ** _Goli chalaye dhaaye dhaaye..( dhaaye dhaaye)_**

 ** _Jhoota fasaana mujhko suna ke..._**

 ** _Jaal bichaaye why why..._**

 ** _Jhoota fasaana mujhko sunake..._**

 ** _Jaal bichaaye why why..._**

 ** _Gulaabooo..._**

 ** _Zara itra gira do..._**

 ** _Gulaabooo..._**

 ** _Zara itra gira do..._**

 _( little girls went towards purvi and started teasing her)_

 ** _Tauba tauba... tu toh meetha sa murabba..._**

 ** _Tauba tauba... tu toh shehed ka dabba..._**

 ** _Behen ke takke oye..._**

 ** _Nausulakhe oye..._**

 ** _Sabki den hai aur tu bole dhabba.._**

 ** _Coke ke menu mei bas tera naam...(in the bar)_**

 ** _Poster chap gaye nikle... (Ishtehaar )_**

 ** _An ki baar teri sarkar..._**

 ** _Chipak chipak let's kishku in the car..._**

 _(a spot light came on purvi and all started dancing around her. She smiled and joined them. Rajat saw this and became happy and he went towards her)_

 ** _Chaal nawaabi... haal sharaabi..._**

 ** _Dhut nashe mei chur chur yu hi..._**

 ** _Hoth lag ja... gat se pee lu... Haan..._**

 _(purvi showed him her thumds down and started moving. Rajat followed her)_

 ** _oo pataka... kar dhamaka..._**

 ** _Bekhabar yu ghum ghum rahi..._**

 ** _Mere sang tu chal zara si haan..._**

 ** _Gulabooo..._**

 _(all sat on their knees and looked towards purvi... she smiled and sang)_

 ** _zara gandh phaila do..._**

 _(all smiled and got up. they all started dancing)_

 ** _Gulaabooo..._**

 ** _Zara gandh phaila do..._**

 ** _Surma laga ke... latein uljha ke..._**

 ** _Khaakh jiya mei malmal..._**

 ** _Tere chajje ke neeche khade hai..._**

 ** _Phans gaye jaise daldal..._**

 ** _Tere chajje ke neeche hi khade hai.._**

 ** _Phans gaye jaise daldal..._**

 ** _Gulaaboooo..._**

 ** _Zara gandh phaila do..._**

 ** _Gulaabbooo..._**

 ** _Zara gandh phaila do..._**

Purvi enjoyed whole heartedly and rajat smiled seeing her.

Purvi-" thank you so much rajat..."

Rajat smiled and said-" I'm happy ki tum khush ho..."

Purvi-" waise ye bachche kaun h?"

Rajat-" actually mera friend h... uski dance class h... toh y bachche wahi se h..."

Purvi smiled and said-" aap bahut achche h rajat..."

Rajat-" ab lunch kare?"

Purvi nodded and they went to have lunch along with the kids.

After having lunch, rajat said-" chalein?"

Purvi-" kaha?"

Rajat-" chalo toh..."

They bid goodbye to kids and went from there.

 **After sometimes;**

Rajvi reached a beach and purvi said-" yaha pe?"

Rajat nodded and they sat near the seashore.

There was a long silence and finally purvi said-" ek baat poochu?"

Rajat-" tumhe permission chahiye?"

Purvi-" nai bas janna tha ki aapne ye kyu kiya?"

Rajat(confused)-" kya kiya?"

Purvi-" yahi sab... I mean mujhe cheer karne ke liye... mujhe smile karaane ke liye... kyu?"

Rajat looked at her and said-" tumhe nai pata kyu?"

Purvi looked down while blushing slightly and said-" nai... mujhe nai pata..."

Rajat smiled and said-" maine tumse subha hi kaha tha purvi ki tum chah kar bhi mujhse jhoot nai bol sakti..."

Purvi(still looking down)-" mai jhoot nai bol rahi..."

Rajat gently lifted her chin and said-" par mujhe jo tumhari aankhon mei dikh raha h wo toh tumhari baat se alag h..."

Purvi-" jab aap meri aankhein padh le rahe h... toh bataiye ki wo kya keh rahi h..."

Rajat came closer to her and purvi got nervous a bit.

Rajat smiled and whispered-" sach..."

Purvi looked up at him and said-" kaisa sach..."

Rajat-" tunhe pata h..."

Purvi controlled herself and said-" mujhe kuch samajh nai aa raha h... humei chalna chahiye..."

She got up and was about to go when she heard a voice...

 _ **Kehna hai... kehna hai...**_

She smiled as she recognized the voice.. Rajat stood up and started singing...

 _ **Kehna hai... kehna hai...**_

 _ **Aaj tumse ye pehli baar...**_

 ** _Hooo. tum hi toh kaayi ho jeevan mei mere..._**

 ** _Pyaar pyaar pyaar..._**

 ** _Kehna hai... kehna hai..._**

 ** _Aaj tumse ye pehli baar..._**

 ** _Hoooo... tum hi toh laayi ho jeevan mei mere..._**

 ** _Pyaar pyaar pyaar.._**

Purvi smiled and blushed. She ran and and went under a tree. Rajat came and stood behind her. She felt his presence and was about to go when rajat held her shoulder from back...

 _ **Tumse... kehne waali... aur bhi hai..**_

 _ **Pyaari baatein...**_

 ** _Tumse... kehne waali... aur bhi hai..._**

 ** _Pyaari baatein..._**

 ** _Saamne sabke.. bolo kaise... keh du.._**

 ** _Saari baatein..._**

 _( rajat turned her and cupped her face from his one hand)_

 ** _Aaj magar bas itna hi... karna hai ikraar.._**

 ** _Tum hi toh laayi ho jeevan mei mere..._**

 ** _Pyaar pyaar pyaar..._**

 ** _Kehna hai... kehna hai..._**

 ** _Aaj tumse ye pehli baar..._**

 ** _Tum hi toh laayi ho jeeven mei mere..._**

 ** _Pyaar pyaar pyaar..._**

 ** _Tum hi toh laayi ho jeevan mei mere..._**

 ** _Pyaar pyaar pyaar..._**

Rajat stopped singing and said-" purvi... mai..."

Purvi (cutting him)-" **I love you rajat..."**

Rajat smiled and hugged her tightly saying-" **I love you too..."**

Purvi hugged him back and said-" ye sach h na.."

Rajat-" ye humari zindagi ka sabse bada sach h purvi..."

They separated and purvi said-" bahut time laga diya aapne ye kehne mei..."

Rajat-" jaanta hu... par keh diya na..."

Purvi-"shaayad aapko pata nai par jab maine aapko pehli baar dekha tha... tabhi se aapse pyaar karne lagi thi.."

Rajat-" maine bhi jabse tumhe dekha h purvi... tabse tumse pyaar karta hu..."

Purvi held his hand and said-" sach.."

Rajat nodded and said-" mujhe chod ke mat jaana purvi... pichli baar toh khud ko samhaal liya tha... ab agar tum gayi toh nai samhaal paunga..."

Purvi immediately hugged him and said-" aapse door mai bhi nai reh paungi..."

Rajat hugged her back and said-" purvi... MARRY ME..."

Purvi smiled through tears-" yes... I WILL...lekin aise nai..."

Rajat separated and said-" matlab?"

Purvi-" matlab aapko mujhe sabke saamne propose karna hoga..."

Rajat-" sabke saamne matlab..."

Purvi-" matlab kal aap mujhe bureau mei sabke saamne propose karenge.."

Rajat-" ACP sir ke saamne bhi..."

Purvi nodded and rajat said-" okay... phir tumhe sabke saamne... "

He stopped and purvi said-" sabke saamne kya?"

Rajat smiled naughtily and said-" kiss karna hoga..."

Purvi's eyes got widened and she said-" kya?"

Rajat-" arrey purvi chill... mazaak kar raha tha..."

Purvi took a sign of relief and said-" ohh..."

Rajat-" waise sabke saamne nai... par yaha toh..."

Purvi looked at him and he leaned closer.

Purvi(nervously)-" ra.. rajat..."

Rajat-" ssshhhh... just close your eyes... and feel this moment..."

Purvi closed her eyes and the next second, she felt rajat's lips on hers. She was numb at first but then hugged him tightly and responded back with same passion.

They separated when needed air and rajat said-" yaar tum kaun si lipstick use karti ho... its so tasty..."

Purvi blushed to her hardest and hit his arm saying-" kya rajat...aap bhi na.."

Rajat-" aise maara na karo zaalim... kuch kuch hota h..."

Purvi-" ab chalein?"

Rajat-" mann nai kar raha h... mujhe tumhari lipstick phir se taste karni h..."

Purvi controlled her blush and said-" pehle aap mujhe sabke saamne propose kijiye..."

Rajat-" what is this yaar..."

Purvi pulled his cheek and said-" this is it..."

Rajat smiled and said-" fine... then I'll wait till tomorrow..."

They smiled and went towards purvi's house.

Her house came and she said-" aaj ka din mai kabhi nai bhoolungi..."

Rajat kissed her hand and said-" mai bhi..."

Rajat-" bye..."

Purvi-" bye..."

Purvi turned to go when rajat said-" purvi..."

Purvi turned to him and said-" haan.."

Rajat-" kal mai tumhe pick karne aaunga..."

Purvi smiled and nodded.

She went and rajat thought-' just wait and purvi... mai kaise tumhe sabke saamne propose karunga..."

He smiled to himself and went towards his house...

...

...

...

...

 ***...***

 **I hope you all liked this chapter...**

 **Stay tuned to know how rajat will propose purvi in front of everyone...**

 **Take care and stay safe...**

 **Love you all a lots... ;-)**


	8. End

**Hello** **everyone... Ho** **pe** **u all are fine..**

 **Luv duo ND purvi, Rajvi Fan 123, JB'S SD, Nia757, Ashi, sania313, Drizzle1640, Asfa, mithi, aku, Angel7811, karan.. thank you all...**

 **Here I start the fic...**

 **Chapter 8**

 ** _!DIL KA TUKDA!_**

 **Next day;**

Everyone was working in the bureau but purvi was waiting for rajat as he was late for the first time.

Purvi-" ye rajat abhi tak aaye kyu nai..."

Suddenly guard came in.

Abhijeet went to him and said-" kya hua?"

Guard-" sir wo ye note kisi he darwaaze pe choda h..."

Abhijeet-" note..."

Abhijeet took it and read it-" purvi... abhi issi waqt terrace pe aao..."

Purvi came to him and said-" sir kisne bheja h ye?"

Abhijeet-" pata nai... naam nai likha h..."

Purvi thought-' kahi ye rajat ne toh nai...'

Shreya-" purvi... tum terrace pe jao... hum tumhe follow karte h..."

Purvi nodded and went towards the terrace.

As soon as she opened the door, than rose petals fell on her and everyone was astonished. Suddenly a voice came...

 _ **For every day, I miss you...**_

 _ **For every hour, I need you...**_

 _ **For every minute, I feel you...**_

 _ **For every second, I want you...**_

 _ **Forever... I LOVE YOU...**_

All were surprised to see rajat standing holding a bouquet. He came towards purvi and said-" purvi... will you marry me?"

Purvi was soo much happy that tears appeared in her eyes.

Shreya-" arrey soch kya rahi h... say yes..."

Purvi came to reality and looked at everyone.

ACP sir smiled and said-" arrey purvi jaldi se haan kaho..."

Purvi smiled and looked at rajat.

She accepted the bouquet and said-" YES.."

All hooted and clapped for them.

Shreya hugged purvi said-" I'm so happy for you..."

Purvi hugged her back and said-" thanks yaar..."

They separated and abhijeet said-" ab iss baat pe party toh banti h..."

Daya-" haan ye baat toh sahi h...toh batao rajat... kab party de rahe ho..."

Rajat smiled and said-" sir jab aap kahe..."

Pankaj-" kyu na hum..."

Suddenly abhijeet's phone rang and a case got reported.

Abhijeet-" party ki baat baad mei karenge... philhaal case report hua h... let's go..."

They stared moving and in the end only rajvi were left.

Purvi was about to go when rajat held her hand and pulled her. She bumped to him and said-" rajat..."

Rajat smiled and said-" hmmm..."

Purvi blushed and tried to free herself saying-" chodiye na..."

Rajat tightened his grip and said-" agar mai na kahu toh..."

Purvi-" please..."

Rajat-" no..."

He leaned to her and purvi got nervous a bit.

Purvi-" koi aa jaega..."

Rajat-" aane do..."

Purvi(nervously)-" shreya dekh legi..."

Rajat leaned more close and said while closing his eyes-" dekhne do..."

Purvi too closed her eyes when they heard ACP sir's voice-" tum dono ko upar hi rehna h kya?"

They instantly separated and purvi said-" aayi sir..."

Rajat pouted and purvi went from their.

Rajat-" ye purvi bhi na..."

Days passed like this and rajvi's marriage was fixed.

 **One fine day;**

It was night time and all were leaving for their respective house.

Rajat-" chalo purvi mai tumhe drop kar du.."

Purvi-" nai rajat... mujhe abhi apne khabri se milna h... mai chali jaungi..."

Rajat-" you are sure?"

Purvi-" ya... bye.."

Rajat-" bye.."

And they went towards their house.

 **Night;**

Rajat was doing some work on his laptop when the doorbell rang.

He opened it and was surprised seeing purvi standing. She was wearing white colored patiala suit.

Rajat-" purvi tum... yaha.. I mean..."

She eneted in and said-" HAPPY BIRTHDAY RAJAT..."

Rajat looked at the clock and it showed 12:00 AM.

Rajat smiled and said-" thanks..."

She kept the cake on the table and said-" sirf thanks nai... cake kaatiye..."

Rajat-" as per your order mam.."

Purvi-" by the way... papaji kaha h..."

Rajat-" wo unhe conference mei jaana tha... "

Purvi-" ohkay... ab cake katiye..."

Rajat smiled and cut the cake and they fed each other.

Rajat-" waise... mera gift?"

Purvi-" arrey... itna badhiya cake laayi hu... aur kya chahiye aapko..."

Rajat pulled her and said-" YOU.."

Purvi smiled and said- " mai aapki hi hu rajat..."

Rajat-" poori tarah se..."

Purvi looked in his eyes and understood what he meant.

She wrapped her hand around his neck and said-" toh le lijiye apna birthday gift..."

Rajat smiled and said-" you are sure?"

Purvi whispered in his ears-" as sure as I love you..."

Rajat hugged her tightly and opened her hairs which were clutched. He squeezed her waist and said-" then get ready for a passionate night..."

Purvi held his shirt tightly and said-" I'm ready..."

They separated and kissed each other passionately...

 _ **oohhhh...**_

 _ **Aashiq banaaya... aashiq banaaya...**_

 _ **Aashiq banaaya aapne**_

 _(they separated and rajat pushed purvi against the wall and started kissing her neck wildly and purvi was moaning in pleasure)_

 ** _Tere bin sooni sooni hai raahe..._**

 ** _Tere bin pyaasi pyaasi nigaahe..._**

 ** _Tere bin bin asar meri aahen tere bin..._**

 ** _Tere bin lamha lamha sataaye..._**

 ** _Tere bin bekaraari badhaaye..._**

 ** _Tere bin chain mujhko na aaye tere bin..._**

 _(they looked at each other and shared a cute eye lock)_

 ** _Aashiq banaaya... aashiq banaaya..._**

 ** _Aashiq banaaya aapne.._**

 ** _Aashiq banaaya... aashiq banaaya..._**

 ** _Aashiq banaaya aapne..._**

 _(rajat unzipped purvi's kurta and roamed his hand on her bare back... Purvi closed her eyes and bit her lips...)_

 ** _Bechainiyo ka faaslo ka silsila hai..._**

 ** _Dard-e- jigar ka ye sabab humko mila hai..._**

 ** _Bechainiyo ka faaslo ka silsila hai..._**

 ** _Dard-e- jigar ka ye sabab humko mila hai..._**

 _(purvi caresed his face)_

 **Hoo.. _betabiyo ne humko choor kar diya hai..._**

 ** _Paas aane pe majboor kar diya hai..._**

 _(rajat turned her and started kissing her back)_

 ** _Tere bin raat kat ti nai hai..._**

 ** _Tere bin pyaas mit ti hai..._**

 ** _Tere bin doori ghat ti nai hai tere bin..._**

 _(he held purvi in his arms and took her towards room)_

 ** _Aashiq banaaya... aashiq banaaya..._**

 ** _Aashiq banaaya aapne.._**

 _He made her to stand removed her dress. Purvi blushed and hugged him instantly._

 _Rajat-" purvi... I love you very much..."_

 _Purvi kissed his cheek and said-" I love you too..."_

 _He laid her on bed and removed his dress and came upon her._

 ** _Meri nigaaho mei tera chehra rama hai..._**

 ** _Gehre hai armaan jaanejaan paagal sama hai..._**

 ** _Meri nigaaho mei tera chehra rama hai..._**

 ** _Gehre hai armaan jaanejaan paagal sama hai..._**

 _(rajat kissed her whole body and purvi was loosing her control)_

 ** _Haa... apne daayere se mai toh chutne lagi hu..._**

 ** _Teri baazuo mei aake tutne lagi hu..._**

 _(rajat kissed her and entered her. Purvi held his arm tightly and a drop of tear escaped from her eyes)_

 ** _Tere bin jeena nai hai gawaara..._**

 ** _Tere bin dil ka nai hai thikaana.._**

 ** _Tere bin kaun apna sahaara tere bin..._**

 ** _Aashiq banaaya... aashiq banaaya..._**

 ** _Aashiq banaaya aapne..._**

 ** _Hoooo..._**

They reached the climax and rajat laid beside her.

Purvi hugged him and rajat said-" thanks for the gift..."

Purvi smiled and said-" happy birthday once again..."

Rajat hugged her tightly and said-" thank you..."

They hugged each other and slept peacefully.

 **On the wedding day;**

Purvi was getting ready for the marriage when she felt uneasy.

Shreya-" kya hua?"

Purvi-" ek minute ruk mai aayi..."

She went in the washroom and shreya was confused.

Purvi came out and said-" shreya phone do..."

Shreya-" kyu?"

Purvi-" kyunki mera phone tarika ke paas h... ab do phone..."

Shreya (naughtily)-" wait karo... rajat sir aa rahe honge..."

Purvi( a bit angrily)-" do..."

Shreya gave her the phone and she dialed rajat.

Rajat picked up the cell and said-" haan shreya bolo.."

Purvi-" mai hu..."

Rajat smiled and said-" arrey purvi bolo..."

Purvi-" aapne kya kiya mere saath..."

Rajat-" kya kiya matlab..."

Purvi-" rajat mujhe... mujhe uneasy feel ho raha h... chakkar aa rahe h..."

Rajat-" kuch ulta seedha kha liya hoga tumne..."

Purvi-" how can you be so sure... kahi mai pregnant toh..."

Rajat-" purvi aisa kuch nai h..."

Purvi-" kyu? aap impotent h kya?"

Rajat-" what?"

Purvi-" then aapko kaise pata aisa kuch nai h..."

Rajat-" arrey baba chill.."

Purvi-" arrey what chill... rajat agar mai pregnant hui na... toh aap gaye..."

Rajat-" oh hello... ismei mai akele shaamil nai hu... you were also involved..."

Purvi-" toh mujhe kya pata tha ki mai pregnant ho jaungi..."

Rajat-" kyu? tumhe iske consequences nai pata the..."

Purvi-" mai apna test karwaane jaa rahi hu..."

Rajat-" what? Purvi abhi ek ghante baad humari shaadi h..."

Purvi-" idiot mai tarika se test karaa rahi hu... and if it is positive you're gone..."

She cut the call and rajat said-" paagal h bilkul..."

 **After sometimes;**

The BARAAT came and rasams started. Purvi came down but she was having anger on her face.

The jaimaal ended and rajvi sat down in the mandap.

Panditji started enchanting mantras.

Rajat-" reports aayi?"

Purvi(angrily)-" abhi nai... aapne aisa kyu kiya!?"

Rajat(angrily)-" look jo bhi hua hum dono ki marzi se hua... so you can't blame it all on me..."

Purvi-" aapko hi bada birthday gift chahiye tha na..."

Rajat-"diya toh tumne na..."

Purvi-" aap na... bahut bade waale..."

Rajat(cutting her)-" chup karo warna issi hawan kund mei swaaha kar dunga..."

Before purvi could saw anything, panditji said-" ab phero ki liye khade ho jaiye..."

They took seven whorls around the fire.

During vidai, purvi was very much tensed.

PF hugged her and asked-" kya hua? itni tensed kyu ho beta?"

Purvi separated-" dad... shaayad aap nana banne waale h..."

Purvi went saying that and her father stood their stunned.

 **At rajvi's house;**

Purvi was sitting on the bed when she received a message from tarika.

Purvi read it and said-" negative report... bas halki si acidity thi..."

Voice-" ho gaya..."

She turned and saw rajat standing.

Without saying a word, rajat went in the washroom.

Purvi-" shit yaar... I'm so much stupid... but koi nai... mana lungi apne rajat ko..."

She smiled naughtily.

After sometimes, rajat came out but saw purvi was not present their.

Rajat- " ab kaha gayi ye..."

Voice-" yaha pe..."

Rajat turned and was stunned to see her. She was wearing black colored net saree with sleeveless blouse.

She gave him her best smile but he ignored her. He was about to go to bed when purvi started singing...

 ** _Zara zara behekta hai... mehekta hai.._**

 ** _Aaj toh mera tan badan mai pyaasi hu mujhe bhar le apni baahon mei..._**

 ** _Hai meri kasam tujhko sanam door kahi na jaa..._**

 ** _Ye doori kehti hai paas mere aaja re..._**

Rajat went in the balcony. Purvi followed him and hugged him from back. Rajat freed himself and got to go when she held his hand...

 _ **Tadpaaye mujhe teri sabhi baatein...**_

 _ **Ek baar ae deewane...**_

 _ **Jhoota hi sahi... Pyaar toh kar...**_

 _ **Mai bhooli nai haseen mulaakatein...**_

 _ **Bechain karke mujhko...**_

 _ **Mujhse yun na... pher nazar...**_

 _(rajat hugged her instantly and she too hugged him back)_

 ** _Ruthega na mujhse mere saathiya ye waada kar..._**

 ** _Tere bina mushkil hai jeena mera mere dilbar..._**

 ** _Zara zara mehekta hai... behekta hai..._**

 ** _Aaj toh mera tan badan mai pyaasi hu mujhe bhar le apni baahon mei..._**

 ** _Hai meri kasam tujhko sanam door kahi naa jaa._**

 ** _Ye doori kehti hai paas mere aaja re..._**

 ** _Aaja re... Aaja re..._**

 ** _Aaja re..._**

Rajat lifted her and took her towards the bed and laid her.

Purvi(teary)-" I'm sorry..."

Rajat wiped her tears and said-" its okay...waise problem kya hoti agar tum pregnant ho jaati toh..."

Purvi blushed at this and said-" kuch nai bas... pata nai kya ho gaya tha mujhe..."

Rajat kissed her hand and said-" tum bahut ajeeb h.. "

Purvi-" kya?"

Rajat smiled and said-" I meant positively..."

Purvi-" positively matlab..."

Rajat-" positively matlab positively..."

Purvi(a bit angrily)-" rajat aap baat ghuma kyu rahe ho... aapka matlab kya h... ajeeb... aap.."

Before purvi could say anything further, rajat blocked her lips with his and they shared a passionate kiss.

They separated and purvi said-" ye kya tha?"

Rajat laid on her and said-" tumhe chup karaane ka tarika..."

Purvi blushed and said-" I like it..."

Rajat-" and I love you..."

Purvi hugged him tightly and said-" I love you too..."

...

...

...

...

 ***...***

 **So... end of the chapter as well as end of the story... I hope you all liked this...**

 **Thanks you all for your constant support...**

 **Take care and stay safe...**

 **Love you all a lots... ;-)**


End file.
